Pokemon conquest mini adventures in Aurora
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Just the everyday life of Ivory, Rouikou, and Oichi when Mitsunari's group moves into Aurora castle. That is if you call everday life explosions, epic pillow fights, weird games, dangerous frying pans, and pokemon everday life! no I don't own pokemon or the frying pans but the pillows are all mine.
1. The beginning of The frying pan?

**Note: Ivory is the name I picked out for the heroine and Rouikou is the name I picked out for the hero (Though I don't know why)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the characters.**

* * *

It was a peaceful time in Ransei, The sun was shinning, the bird pokemon were singing, Rouikou and Oichi were enjoying some juice out in the garden and-

***KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOMMMMMMMM!***

An explosion could be heard from nearby. "What in the world…? Come on Oichi we better see what's going on!" Rouikou said. "Right." Oichi agreed and they went over to where the explosion happened to see a dust covered Ivory. "WHOA! THAT WAS AWESOME! WHO KNEW PLAYING WITH DYNAMIT COULD CAUSE _THAT_!" Ivory exclaimed very loudly. "Are you insane?! You could have killed yourself!" Rouikou exclaimed getting mad. "Me? Get killed? Naw I was just having some fun." Ivory answered back making Rouikou even angrier. "Ivory, how you ended up being my sister I'll-" Rouikou started but was cut off by Ivory. "Hey look! It's Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, And Masanori!" She said running over to greet them. "Oh hey, Ivory." Mitsunari greeted. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Kiyomasa asked noticing that ivory was covered in dust. "Just a little trouble with the dynamite." She answered. "Um, oooookay." Masanori added wondering what she meant by 'trouble with the dynamite'.

"Alright then, now I'll just go show you your rooms!" Ivory exclaimed happily. "What do you mean 'show them there rooms'? I thought they were just visiting for today." Rouikou asked. "Oh well, they don't have anywhere to stay right now so I thought they should just stay with us." She explained. "And why wasn't I told about this?" "You just were. So come on guys!" Ivory said turning her attention back on the three friends and leading them inside the castle. Rouikou sighed. "Sometimes I worry about her…" "Well at least she'll have some people to play with." Oichi said trying to lighten up the mood. "_Ubre_!" His Umbreon agreed walking up to where his master was.

"This is going to be so fun!" Ivory squealed in the hallway taking the guys to there rooms. She was very excited that she finally would have someone to have fun with other then Rouikou and Oichi. It's not that they weren't fun but it's easier to have fun with more people around. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" Kiyomasa whispered to Mitsunari so no one else would hear. "Don't worry about it. Besides we could get some enjoyment being back in Ivory and Rouikou's army again." Mitsunari whispered back. They then eventually got to the spare rooms. "_Glaceee_!" Ivory's Glaceon greeted running up beside her. "Hey Glaceon." Ivory greeted back petting Glaceon on the head. "Okeday, Mitsunari that room is yours, Kiyomasa you get that room other there, and Masanori you get that one." She explained pointing out there rooms to them. They all nodded and went to settle into there rooms.

But meanwhile outside… "Well this place looks easy enough to rob." One man said. "So I guess it's time to make our move." "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean these are very powerful warlords." Another man said. "Yeah but they are also suppose to have very rare items, so lets go." A third one said.

"LADY IVORY SOMETHING TERIBLE IS HAPPENING!" One of the Castle's female ninjas exclaimed suddenly appearing in Ivory's room causing her to fall off of her bed. "Aaaaah! What?!" She asked getting up out of the floor. "The castle is being robed by powerful thieves! And we can't stop them!" The ninja exclaimed. "Thieves huh? Well leave them to us! Come on Glaceon!" Ivory exclaimed running out the door.

They eventually found where the thieves were, which wasn't too hard because they being really loud. "Stop right there!" She yelled at about six men loading valuable items in there bags. They all turned to her. "And who's going to stop us? You? Hahahahaha!" All the men started laughing. That mad Ivory very angry so she decided to take out one of her most powerful weapon…

***SLAM!***

She slammed one of the guys in the face with….. A frying pan?! The guy who got hit fell unconscious. All the others stared at her in shock. "Wha? Why you… Gyrados use hyper beam!" One of the men yelled. But Ivory was faster and threw one of her frying pans at the Gyrados knocking it out in one hit (Were does she keep all these frying pans?). "HIIIIYAAAAA!" Ivory screamed running towards the men and giving them the beat down of there lives with 'the frying pan of doom'. Only one man was left standing after this and he ran away screaming. "Get back here!" Ivory yelled running after him. "_Wow..._" Glaceon thought to herself.

"Hurry up! My sister could be in trouble!" Rouikou yelled. He, Umbreon, Oichi, Jigglypuff, Mitsunari, Pawniard, Kiyomasa, Fraxure, Masanori, and Krokorok were all running to where the robbers were suppose to be after the ninja had came and told them what was happening and that Ivory went on ahead. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They heard someone yelling. "Who was that?" Oichi asked. But her question was soon answered when she saw Ivory chasing a man while hitting over and over in the head with a frying pan. "You know. I think Ivory has already token care of the robbers." Mitsunari stated.

* * *

**Leadas: Well what did you think? I tryed to make Ivory sound a little bit crazy did I succeed? **


	2. Epic pillow fight!

**Leodas: Okay, here's chapter 2.**

**Umbreon: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

**Leodas: Yep and Umbreon has the cookies!**

**Umbreon: Huh?**

* * *

It was the next day after the robbers came and was token down by Ivory's *Ahem* weapon and she and her Glaceon had just gotten up to get some leftover ponigiri in the kitchen. "Hmmm, I wonder what we're doing today Glaceon." Ivory said holding a pillow in her arms, apparently because she didn't fell like leaving it in her room.

*CRASH*

Ivory and Glaceon heard something in the kitchen and ran over there to see Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori fighting. "No I'm going to get the last ponigiri!" Kiyomasa yelled. "No I am!" Masanori yelled. "Neither of you are getting it because I am!" Mitsunari replied. "Um, guys." Ivory said trying to get there attention but failed. "Guys!" Ivory exclaimed again still failing to stop them from arguing. "HEY GUYS!" Ivory yelled bonking them all in the head with a frying pan. "Ouch! What?!" Masanori asked rubbing his head. "What's the problem here?" Ivory asked. "We're arguing about who gets the last ponigiri." Mitsunari replied. "Maybe we should let a pokemon battle decide this." Kiyomasa suggested. "Now that's no way to settle this." Ivory said. "Then what do you suggest?" Mitsunari asked. Ivory smirked mischievously. "PILLOW FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Ivory yelled slapping them all across the face with her pillow and running off, laughing evilly with Glaceon beside her. The guys stood there with blank expressions on there faces. "What just happened?" Kiyomasa asked. "I think we were beat by a pillow…." Mitsunari replied.

Meanwhile Ivory ran into her room and went into her secret closet's closet where she kept her emergency pillow fight supplies and took out about thirty pillows. Even if the guys didn't want to be dragged into a pillow fight they were going to be anyway… Ivory snickered. Oh, yes there was going to be an epic pillow fight…

"Where the heck did she go?!" Masanori asked. They were all standing outside the castle looking for Ivory since they had searched the whole castle and hadn't found her. "I don't know but-" Mitsunari started but was cut off by someone yelling "COWWWWABUNGAAAAAAA!" followed by about Fithteen pillows falling on them, burying them. "What the heck!" Kiyomasa yelled. "Why are these pillows so heavy?!" Masanori asked. "I stuffed them with extra stuff!" Someone yelled. This turned out to be Ivory standing on a balcony above them. "That's it! Now you're going to get it!" Masanori exclaimed taking one of the pillows and running up to where Ivory was. But before Masanori could hit her she threw him over the balcony and he landed on Kiyomasa and Mitsunari. "MWA HA HA! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME!" Ivory exclaimed and ran off. Masanori cried out in frustration getting off of Kiyomasa and Mitsunari. "OKAY, NOW THIS IS WAR!" Kiyomasa exclaimed throwing one of the pillows into the air, which, because of being over stuffed, exploded.

Meanwhile inside the castle Rouikou and Oichi were going over some scrolls that told the current status of the kingdom. "…Hmmm, something isn't right…" Rouikou said. "Why is that?" Oichi asked. "I haven't seen my sister cause any trouble today and that never happens." He replied. "Perhaps she was worn out by yesterday's event." Oichi said while her Jigglypuff jumped up in her arms. But just then Mitsunari, Masanori, Kiyomasa, and there pokemon came in covered in feathers. "Uh, what happened to you guys?" Rouikou asked not quite sure if he wanted to know. "Ivory." They all replied in unison. "Let me guess… pillow fight, right?" Rouikou said. "How did you know?" Mitsunari asked. Rouikou wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. "Well, me and Ivory use to have pillow fights all the time. Sometimes they would last weeks on end…" He replied. "WHAT!" They all exclaimed. "I can't stand this for one day! Much less weeks!" Kiyomasa exclaimed. "How do we stop this?" Mitsunari asked. "The only way to stop her is if we team up and take her down." Rouikou explained. "Then let's go!" Masanori exclaimed. "Right!" They all agreed not knowing that Ivory was listening the whole time…

Then Rouikou and the others got every spare pillow in the castle and headed for Ivory's room. But then on there way up they heard a rumbling noise. "I don't like the sound of that…" Rouikou said. Then a whole bunch of Mincinos lead by Glaceon came charging towards them. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed and ran. "What's the deal with the Mincinos?!" Masanori yelled. "And where they did they come from?!" Oichi asked. They were all chased to one of the main rooms in the castle. "Now Umbreon use dark pulse!" Rouikou commanded and Umbreon blasted all of the Mincinos frightening them and causing them to run away. Rouikou sighed in relief. "Well at least that's over with." But then they heard someone laughing. "Oh crud." Mitsunari said as he looked up to see Ivory on the ceiling. "Cannon ball!" Ivory yelled jumping down and pounced on all of them. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" She screamed while beating them with pillows. "WHAT THE FREAK! THIS IS PILLOW FIGHT!" Kiyomasa yelled trying to prevent being hit by covering his head. "Krokorok do something!" Masanori exclaimed. Then Krokorok tried to take one of the pillows and hit Ivory with it but he accidentally ended up ripping it with his claws causing feathers to fly everywhere.

The feathers in the air made it almost impossible to see anything. And everybody ended up hitting each over until the door opened and Montonari came in with his Servine beside him. He went wide eyed when he saw what was happening. "My goodness, what's going on here?!" He asked and everybody immediately stopped. "Oh, Montonari w-when did you get here?" Rouikou asked. "Just a minute ago but maybe I should stop by another time…" Montonari replied. "Oh no that's alright; these guys were just about to clean this up." Rouikou said pointing to Ivory, Mitsunari, Masanori, and Kiyomasa. "What? Why use?" Masanori asked. "Because you started this!" Rouikou exclaimed and walked off with Montonari, Oichi, and there pokemon. The group was silent for a while until Ivory broke it. "So who's getting the last ponigiri?" She asked.

* * *

**Leodas: So what did you think of this chapter? Oh and please review. Cause if you do you get an invisable cookie from Glaceon!**

**Umbreon: I still don't understand...**

**Glaceon: I do and I love cokkies! ^-^**


	3. Of boomerangs and dresses

**Leodas: Hiya everyone! I'm back with chapter three!**

**Glaceon: Dis-**

**Masanori: Hey! It's my turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Leodas: Okay go for it.**

**Masanori: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Awww come on! How come she has to come?!" Masanori asked. It was morning and Ivory, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, and there pokemon were all heading towards the beach. "Because Rouikou would have skinned us alive if he had found out that we left Ivory alone at the castle." Mitsunari answered. "_Parwn-iard…_" His Pawniard agreed shuddering at the thought. "Hey speaking of Ivory's brother… How come we couldn't find him this morning?" Kiyomasa asked. "I don't know but I couldn't find Oichi either…" Ivory replied. "I wish we could say the same thing about you..." Masanori grumbled as they were walking near a ledge above the beach shore. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Ivory asked, glaring at Masanori. "N-nothing!" Masanori said now scared. "You know what? Since you like the beach so much… YOU CAN GO FIRST!" Ivory yelled pushing him off the ledge. "AHHHHHHH!-oof…" Masanori screamed as he was falling and landed face first in the sand below.

"Ouch… That's gotta hurt…" Kiyomasa said as everyone climbed down to where Masanori was. "blea… What was that for?!" Masanori asked spitting sand out of his mouth. "For you being-" Ivory started but stopped when she saw a wooden bent stick stuck in the sand and ran other to pick it up. "What is that?" Mitsunari asked looking at the object Ivory had just picked up. "It's a boomerang." Ivory replied. "Uh okay, but what is a boomerang?" Kiyomasa asked. "It's a bent stick that you throw." She answered. "You mean like this?" Masanori asked as he took the boomerang from Ivory's and threw it. "Well that wasn't har-AHHHH!" The boomerang had immediately came back and hit Masanori in the head. Ivory fell on the ground laughing. "Stupid stick…" Masanori mumbled and threw the boomerang so far they could no longer see it.

*WACK!*

The boomerang came back again and hit him from behind. "WHAT THE HECK!" Masanori exclaimed. "Here let me see it." Mitsunari said and threw the boomerang even farther than Masanori.

*WACK!*

This time it hit Mitsunari in the head. "Argh! How is this even possible?!" Mitsunari asked. "You two are probably doing it wrong. Give it to me!" Kiyomasa said and also threw the boomerang.

*WACK!*

"WHAT IN ARCEUS'S NAME IS CAUSING THIS?!" Kiyomasa yelled. Ivory was laughing even harder now. "If you think this is so funny then you throw it!" Masanori exclaimed handing her the boomerang. Ivory nodded and threw it.

*WACK! WACK! WACK!*

The boomerang hit all three of the guys. "THIS THING IS POSSESED!" Masanori yelled. But just then one of the castle messengers came running towards them. "Lady Ivory! Lord Rouikou wishes to see you!" The messenger exclaimed. "Oh, okay. Come on guys!" Ivory said, grabbing the boomerang and running towards the castle.

They eventually all got to the castle and went inside to see Rouikou and Oichi standing there. "So why did you want to see me brother?" Ivory asked looking at him curiously. "Well you see we're hosting a party this evening so you have to be… Formally dressed... So you have to wear this." Rouikou explained taking out a sparkly hot pink dress. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE DRESSES" Ivory screamed running towards the door only to be grabbed by Rouikou. "Now come on it's only for one day!" He exclaimed dragging her across the floor. Ivory hissed at him and threw the boomerang at his head and screamed, "HELP ME!" While Rouikou continued dragging her across the floor. "What should we do?" Kiyomasa asked. "What can we do?" Mitsunari asked. Oichi and Masanori just stared at Ivory while she was dragged into the dressing room.

When Ivory came out of the dressing room she was wearing the pink dress. "See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Rouikou asked. "After this is over… You will all pay for this!" Ivory hissed evilly and ran out of the room. Everyone else that was in the room went wide eyed.

Later at the party almost everyone was there including the warlords of the other kingdoms. Even Ivory who had to be dragged down by her brother. But luckily Ivory seemed pretty calm at the moment. Thank goodness… "Hey Ivory!" A girl greeted running over towards to where she and Mitsunari's group was. This turned out to be Kunoichi with her Sneasel. "Hey Kunoichi." Ivory greeted back. "So is it true that Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori are living with you at the castle?" Kunoichi asked. "Yep." Ivory replied. "Wow that must be so fun!" Kunoichi exclaimed. "Yeah _really_ fun." Masanori said sarcastically. "I know right!" Ivory replied completely unaware of Masanori sarcasm. "OH MY GOSH I LOVE LOLLIPOPS!" Kunoichi blurted out randomly. "OH MY GOSH, ME TOO! AND I REALLY LIKE THE PSYDUCKS ON MY CEILING!" Ivory said really loudly being just as random as the lollipop thing. *gasp* "You have Psyducks on your ceiling too?! I thought I was the only one!" Kunoichi exclaimed. "I collected them for years!" Ivory replied. "Really? You have Psyducks on your ceiling?" Kiyomasa asked. "Of coarse not." Ivory said. "What could have given you that idea?" Kunoichi asked. "But you said- then she said- You know what? …Never mind." Kiyomasa said.

Then after Ivory's and Kunoichi's..Err.. Conversation, Yukimura came over to them with his Charmeleon. "Hello Lady Ivory." Yukimura greeted giving her a hug. Mitsunari glared daggers at him. "So how have you been lately?" Yukimura asked letting Ivory go and ignoring Mitsunari's death glares. "I've been great. How about you?" Ivory asked. "I've been doing fine." Yukimura replied. Meanwhile Mitsunari's Pawniard kept poking Yukimura's Charmeleon. Charmeleon started getting mad and shot out an ember at it. Then they both started fighting. "Hey! Knock it off you two!" Yukimura scolded. But then Pawniard shot out a flash cannon and Charmeleon shot out a fire blast and the both collided sending everyone flying backwards. "Vol-vol-tor-ba-orb!..!" Something started to make a strange noise. "What is that?" Mitsunari asked. "Oh that must be my emergency Voltorb." Ivory explained as if that was the most common thing in the world and pulled out a Voltorb. It had its eyes squinted and was shaking. "VOLTORB?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Meanwhile Rouikou, who was just now coming to the party to check up on things, opened the door to see everyone covered in explosion dust and a fainted Voltorb in the middle of the floor. Rouikou just stared and said, "I not even going to ask…"

* * *

**Leodas: So how'd I do? Do i still get the cupcake?**

**Mitsunari: *facepalm***

**Leodas: Well anyway please review!**

**Ivory: If you do you the the pokemon conquest character of your choice!**

**Leodas: Yay! ^-^ *Grabs Mitsunari* **

**Mitsunari: O_o Wha?**


	4. Truth or Dare, Ivory's revenge!

**Mitsunari & Yukimura: *Glaring at each other***

**Leodas: What? You two still mad about last chapter?**

**Mitsunari & Yukimura: Yes!**

**Glaceon: Oooooo **

**Pawniard: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon or the characters.**

**Leodas: Because if I did I would be typing this from Hawaii! :D **

**Pawniard: -_-'**

* * *

Ivory waved a large silver knife above her head ready to strike down on her on her target… A murderous look in her eyes formed as she and she was emotionless as she stuck down her knife at the unsuspecting victim. Then she continued chopping away… some carrots that were on the kitchen table. "Argh! I can't believe Rouikou made me wear that pink dress…" Ivory thought chopping some more carrots. Glaceon tilted her head sideways curiously watching Ivory. "… I dare him to-" Ivory suddenly stopped her own thought as a plan began to form. Ivory began to laugh. "Come on Glaceon I have a plan to commence!" Ivory exclaimed. "Chimcho! Activate the trap door!" Then a Chimcho floated down and Ivory tugged on it causing a trap door to open below.

"I'm telling you guys something bad is gonna happen!" Masanori exclaimed. Everyone except Ivory and Glaceon were outside. "Yeah, I mean don't you remember yesterday when she seemed really mad." Kiyomasa added. "Yeah but, what else could she possibly do now?" Mitsunari asked.

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

"Uh-oh… Looks like we better see what's happening." Rouikou said. "Couldn't we just ignore it and move on?" Masanori asked as everyone headed over to the noise.

When they got there they saw Ivory throwing dynamite in the air.

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING DYNAMITE?!" Rouikou yelled. "Because I ran out of Voltorbs." Ivory replied not noticing one of the dynamite was infused in her hand. "Um… Ivory-" Oichi began but was cut off by Ivory. "Now there is a special reason I got you to-" "Um Ivory?" Mitsunari asked interrupting her. "What?" Ivory asked. "Look at your hand." Mitsunari replied. Ivory looked at what was in her hand. "…Oh well will you look at tha-"

***KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

"THAT IS IT! I AM TIRED OF BEING BLOWN UP!" Masanori yelled at the top of his lungs. "Okay, that's good because today we're doing something else." Ivory said laughing evilly. "No! I refuse to do anything you tell me!" Masanori replied. "But that's just it… You don't have a choice…" Ivory said in a really creepy voice. "W-what do you mean?" Kiyomasa asked starting to get scared. Then she whispered something in Masanori's and Kiyomasa's ears. They both went wide eyed. " H-how did you know about that?" Masanori asked. "I know everyone's secrets…" She replied in an even creepier voice than before. "I-I'm scared…" Oichi said hiding behind Rouikou. "Don't worry. Just play this game and I won't tell all of Ransei your secrets." Ivory replied in a normal voice. "What is this game called?" Rouikou asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Ivory yelled. "…Never heard of it…" Kiyomasa said. "It's where you guys have to do a dare I tell you to do or tell me the truth of a question I ask you and if you refuse to do it I tell all of your secrets to Ransei." Ivory explained. "That's insane!" Masanori yelled. "That's why you're going first! Masanori do you want to do a truth or a dare?!" She asked. "Why do I have to go first?!" Masanori exclaimed. "Because I said so!" "Well then I choose dare!" Masanori replied. Ivory smirked and whispered something to him. "WHAT?! I'm not doing that!" He yelled. "Well then perhaps I should just tell about the time when you-" Ivory started but was cut off. "Alright! alright! Yeesh!" Masanori exclaimed and went into the castle with everyone following him.

Masanori stood in the middle of the castle where a lot of people were and took a deep breath. "WHERE IS MY CHOLCOLATE?!" Masanori exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "GIMMIE MY FREAKING CHOLOCATE! I NEED MY CHOLOCALATE! UGH! AND MY BUT LOOKS FAT IN THESE CLOTHES DOESN"T IT?! DOESN"T IT?! LOOK AT MY BUT! DOESN"T IT?!" He yelled and ran out of sight. Most people looked at him as if he was insane and made the children go else where while Ivory was laughing herself to death. "Now are you happy?!" Masanori asked half standing behind the wall where no one could see him. "For now. So Kiyomasa do you want truth or dare?" Ivory asked. "Um… D-dare I guess." He replied. Then Ivory whispered something.

"Seriously?" Kiyomasa asked giving Ivory a weird look. "Yep." She replied. "Alright…" "So Mitsunari truth or dare?" Ivory asked. "I choose-" "MANKEYS IN MY TOILET!" Kiyomasa yelled. Mitsunari gave him a questioning look. "It was my dare!" Kiyomasa explained. "Oooookay… I'm probably going to regret this but I choose dare." Mitsunari said. "Then my dare is… for you to let me call you fluffy-kins for as long as I want!" Ivory exclaimed. "What?" Mitsunari asked. "You heard me fluffy-kins." Ivory replied. Everyone else except Mitsunari started laughing. Then Mitsunari's face started to turn red. "Hey! How come he gets off easy?" Masanori asked. "One because he's been nicer than you and two I don't know many of his secrets." She explained. Mitsunari sighed in relief. "Oh so that's how come you don't know that Mitsunari has a-" "SHHHHHUUTTTTT UUUUUP!" Mitsunari yelled interrupting Kiyomasa.

"Okay then, Oichi truth or dare?" Ivory asked. "Oh, um… Dare I guess." Oichi replied. "Okay then open every room in the castle without knocking!" Ivory exclaimed. "Alright…" Oichi replied and went of. Screams could be heard afterwards. "Why did you give her a dare like that?" Rouikou asked. "So she would have to see what happens next. Now truth or Dare?!" Ivory asked. "Uhhhh… Truth." Rouikou replied. Ivory smirked "I knew you'd say that! Now here's my question… doyoulikeoichi?!" Ivory exclaimed really fast. "Uh-" "Wait! Before you answer that you have to put something on!" Ivory explained. "Like what?"

"A Pikachu lie detector!" Ivory exclaimed pulling out a random Pikachu. "It can tell if you're lying or not!" Ivory Explained before anyone could ask as she tied a piece of string to the Pikachu's arm and attached it to Rouikou's wrist. "…." Everyone else was silent. "What? it works okay! Now Rouikou… Do you like… really like Oichi?" Ivory asked. "NO!" Rouikou yelled

*Pik!*

"What was that?" Kiyomasa asked. "That's what the Pikachu lie detector does when someone tells a lie." Ivory explained. "But I didn't!" Rouikou yelled.

*Pik!*

"She's my co warlord. That's all!"

*Pik!*

"UGH! I HATE THIS THING!"

*Ding!*

"Wha? Pikachus don't go ding!" Masanori exclaimed. "This one does! Now answer the question Rouikou!" Ivory exclaimed. "Alright… She is by best friend! Okay?!"

*Ding!*

"Loop-hole!" Ivory exclaimed. Then Oichi came in. "Did I miss anything?" She asked. "Well until next time, see ya later cause we're going to have special guests!" Ivory exclaimed. "Uh, who are you talking to?"

* * *

**Leodas: Chapter four complete. Oh and please no more pairing requests since this is a humor fic. It wasn't really meant to have hints of pairings in it. It just ended up that way. x_x Besides I have to save that stuff for the other pokemon conquest fanfics I'm planning on writing.**

**Ivory: o.o *Points***

**Leodas: O_O Oh no! I've said too much! *Runs away***

**Glaceon: Please read and review! And the pokemon conquest characters are still free so you can still get them!**

**Pawniard: For example… You can have two Mitsunaris!**

**Mitsunari #1: …...**

**Mitsunari # 2: X_X**


	5. Sugar cookies galore

Leodas: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I am back!

Leokas(My cousin): What took you so long!

Leodas: Sorry I haven't been feeling well lately and I was having technechcal problems with my stories being deleted though i could still read and review...

Leokas: *Evil laugh*

Leodas: Oh and Chief of Avia... Of corse you can have an Ivory with a bag of dinamite!

Ivory: Yeah! *Starts throwing dinamite*

Leokas: *mumbles* Leodas does not and pokemon and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

It was another fine morning today in Aurora. The sun was shining, people passed by as they normally did, and the bird pokemon were singing-

"STUPID BIRDS!"

Slam!

Masanori yelled slamming his wooden window doors shut and going back to bed.

But meanwhile little did he know that something tragic was happening in the kitchen… Ivory was making cookies. "Hehe… I love making sugar cookies." Ivory chuckled pouring who knows what into the batter. Then Ivory sniffed the air. "Oh no! One of my batches is burning!" Ivory exclaimed running into the next room.

Just then Mitsunari came in and saw some of the already fixed cookies lying out. "Hm… This may not be the best breakfast ever but whatever." Mitsunari said and took some of the cookies and went back to his room. "Hey Mitsunari! What are you doing here?" Kiyomasa asked as him and pretty much everyone else was walking in the room. "Getting breakfast." Mitsunari mumbled walking past them. "Eh, Mitsunari was never much of a morning person anyway." Kiyomasa shrugged. "Hey look! Sugar cookies!" Masanori said. "Yeah… I bet Ivory made them." Kiyomasa added about to take a bit out of one. Rouikou immediately jerked up, "NOOOOOO!" He shouted knocking it out of Kiyomasa's hand.

"Hey what's the deal?!" Masanori asked. "You have no idea what she puts in those things!" Rouikou shouted looking scared. "And you do?" Kiyomasa asked. "No but…"

*Flashback*

"Hey brother! Want a sugar cookie?" A younger Ivory asked with puppy dog eyes. "Who made them?" Rouikou asked. "I did!" Ivory replied shoving the cookie in his face. Then Rouikou ate it and started to feel like he was going to explode. Then everything after that was a blur.

The last thing after that, all that he remembered was when he woke up. He was in the girl's bathroom wearing a tutu with fairy wings while Ivory was shoving chocolate in his mouth. "Yay! That was fun Rouikou!" Ivory exclaimed. After that Rouikou ran out of the bathroom screaming.

*End flashback*

"W-whaaaaaaaah!" Rouikou started sobbing in a corner. Everyone else went wide eyed and stared blankly at the cookies. That's when Ivory came in… "Oh hey guys, you came early." Ivory said then saw Rouikou. "What's wrong with him?" She asked. "…" Everyone else just continued to stare blankly. "Ooookay… Well, anyway I've been thinking… And I think it's about time we invite some more people!" She exclaimed grinning. "How are you going to do that?" Oichi asked. "By randomly pulling names out of a hat." Ivory replied. "Put you don't have a hat." Masanori said. "Yes I do! It's in my hair!" She exclaimed. "…"

"Now let's see…" She started pulling stuff out of her hair.

"Poison darts…

Rope… (wha?)

Voltorbs… (O_O)

Waffles… (I am not eating that.)

Frying pans… (That explained a lot.)

Rouikou's diary… (-_-')

Knifes… (Holy shoo-)

Mini Reshiram… (Leokas: Reshiram?! WT*!)

Pokemon conquest game… (...)

Ah! Here it is!" Ivory exclaimed finally finding what she was looking for. (Where does she even fit all of this stuff) She then pulled out a card with names on it. "Okay… First up Ginchiyo and Muneshige. HEY ZEKROM!" Ivory shouted as Zekrom came crashing through the roof. "Since when did you get a Zekrom?!" Masanori shouted. "Oh, I borrowed him from Nobunaga." Ivory replied. "Uh… Okay." Kiyomasa said backing away slowly. "NOW FECTH ZEKROM!" She commanded as Zekrom crashed through a window and flew off.

Ten minutes later Zekrom came back with Ginchiyo and Muneshige. "Alright, that's it! Why did you have Zekrom drag us here?!" Ginchiyo asked. "And what's the deal with the note?" Muneshige added. "What note?" Oichi asked. "The one that says we had to come… or else." Everyone gulped except Ivory who was laughing and rubbing her hand together like she planning something. "We'll get to that later… Now come with me." She said motioning her hand for everyone to follow, except Rouikou because he was still in the corner.

"hump. Well since I'm going to stay here I guess I'll just help myself to some food." Ginchiyo grumbled to no one in particular and took one of the cookies off the table. "No! Don't eat that!" Masanori shouted but it was too late. She had already eaten it. "Hey, what's your pro-" Ginchiyo started before slumping to the floor. Then she imagined Muneshige riding a tricycle and started laughing like crazy. "Um, guys, I think she put something _really_ bad in those cookies." Kiyomasa said getting really freaked out while Muneshige looked like this: O_o "KYYYYAAAAAAAAH!"

They heard shouting in the other room. "What now?!" Masanori shouted. Suddenly Mitsunari came bursting through the doors and started running around in circles while screaming. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Kiyomasa yelled to Ivory. Ivory put her hands in the air. "Don't look at me! I didn't do it this time!" She replied. "What do you mean _this_ time?"

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mitsunari yelled pushing everyone out of the way while Kiyomasa and Masanori ran after him.

* * *

Leodas: Hehe... please tell me what you thought about this chapter.

Starita: So remeber to review please!

Leokas: When did you get here?!


	6. The ultimate attack! Well sort of

Leodas: Aaaand i'm back! Finally deciding to update this -.-

Ivory: What took you so long?!

Kerbecs: Was'up? BU

Leodas: *catapults Kerbecs out* Go back to beyblade!

Oichi: disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon, if Leodas did... Let's just say Leodas doesn't and leave it at that.

Leodas: Hey!

* * *

"Argh!" Mitsunari groaned while letting himself fall to the ground.

"About time you got back." Kiyomasa said, just sitting there bored.

"Yeah, you ran all the way to Violight and back non-stop after eating those cookies…" Masanori said in awe.

"And we had a heck of a time trying to catch up with you."

"Arrrr-ug." Mitsunari groaned in response.

Masanori then started laughing. "Well, that's what you get!" He then got up and started going on a rant.

"And you guys say I'm an idiot? Ha!"

O_O "Um… Masanori?" Kiyomasa started turning wide-eyed.

"I mean you're the one who ate those wacky sugar cookies!"

"Masanori."

"And yet you have the nerve to-"

"MASANORI!" Kiyomasa yelled cutting him off.

"What?!" Masanori asked. But then noticed two shadows come over right where he was standing.

"Oh crud-"

_SMASH~_

Right then two giant dragon pokemon, Dialga and Reshiram, crashed down on him basically smashing him.

Kiyomasa shrugged. "I tried to warn him."

"Hey, are you guys the ones who threatened us into coming here?" The remaining two friends (not Masanori because he's still under Reshiram) looked up to see Hideyoshi and Tadakatsu.

Mitsunari managed to get off the ground. "Threats? Oh, then that would be Ivory." He explained. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

"What she's not with you?" They turned around to see Rouikou.

"Nope."

"Oh great-" Rouikou started but was cut off by a scream saying: "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mitsunari sighed. "Why are we always dragged into these kinds of things?" He asked going into the castle along with Kiyomasa.

"So what do we do now?" Hideyoshi asked in a bored tone.

"How about a battle?" Tadakatsu suggested looking at Rouikou.

"Sounds fine to me." Rouikou replied. And they got into battle positions, Dialga on one side of the field and Umbreon and the other.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Masanori shouted from under Reshiram.

Ignoring him they began their battle.

"You ready for this?" Tadakatsu asked. Rouikou nodded.

"Alright then… Dialga! Unleash your most powerful move! ROAR OF CAPITAL LETTERS!"

"Wha?"

A!

B!

C!

D!

"…"

E!

F!

G!

***Meanwhile in the castle/Ivory's room***

"Well. She has to be here, considering we searched the entire castle." Mitsunari explained blankly.

"But I don't see her."

"Then let's check the closet."

"Alright." They both opened her closet to find- DA DA DA DA! A door.

"Okay… Interesting, what's next?" Mitsunari asked opening it to find…

…

…

Another door! :D

"Aw come on! Really?!" Kiyomasa shouted, opening this door to, to find… One more door!

Kiyomasa face palmed, not knowing the fact that it had thousands of precious jewels in it. "Really?" He asked.

**NO.**

"Hey, no breaking the forth wall!"

***Meanwhile outside of the castle***

L!

M!

N!

O!

"Okay, that's it. I'm just going to go in the castle…" Hideyoshi said.

***Meanwhile back inside the castle***

"This is insane!" Kiyomasa, who had just opened filthy more doors, shouted.

"Yeah, I mean how'd she even fit all these doors in here?!" Hideyoshi asked.

"Ah! How did you get here?!"

Then a Hitomochan jumped off the ceiling and punched Hideyoshi in the face.

"Huh, that's odd. Hitomonchans aren't normally found in Ransei." Mitsunari said watching the Hitomoncahn run off leaving behind a twitching Hideyoshi.

***Back outside***

X!

Y!

Z!

"Ha! What did you think of our attack?" Tadakatsu asked.

"…" Rouikou just stood there in silence as Umbreon took at stick and poked Dialga with it, causing it to faint.

"Wha?!"

"Alright. NOW WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" Masanori asked, STILL under Reshiram.

* * *

Mitsunari: Why is it so short?

Oichi: And i'm not even in this chapter...

Muneshige: Me neither... And i just got to appear last chapter!

Leodas: Yeah, i kind of had to put this in two part due to time X_X And this wasn't as funny as i would have hoped...

Masanori: *is stilll inder Reashiram* Well you better hurry up with the next update AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Umbreon: Speaking of which, leave a review and win a virtual ABC Dialga! :D

Dialga: ._.


End file.
